


debauched fruit

by captaincastello



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fetish, Foreplay, Fruit, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 00:52:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16398305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaincastello/pseuds/captaincastello
Summary: Why Shiro even thought of doing it is beyond him, but upon seeing the naughty smile on Keith’s face when he discovered this surprise present, it was absolutely fucking worth all the embarrassment he felt about doing something unorthodox.





	debauched fruit

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY KEITH YOU FUNKY LIL' ALIEN~~

Shiro knows he’s being too loud.

Hell, if he still had enough of his wits about him, he’d say that even a mailman over in the next town would have fallen off his bicycle hearing the deafening howls of debauchery tearing from his throat. At this point, he’s not sure whose throat even is more overworked - his from all the screaming and moaning, or Keith from swallowing his entire girth.

Beyond the mess on his chest and abdomen - an unhealthy mixture of cream, honey, and cum - Keith’s lips are lost in the thickness of his pubic hair, one hand kneading his left boob while the other is loosening him up with maddeningly nimble fingers. Shiro wonders how Keith can handle all this multitasking, when he’s already going crazy even though all he’s done in the past half hour was lie in bed like a good boy with his hand tied up in pretty red bow above his head, and his legs spread wide while Keith decorated him like a cake and proceeded to slowly savor him like prized wine consumed in small yet gratifying doses.

Science and geography have gotten it wrong because as of this moment, Shiro swears that the hottest place on Earth is definitely on (and in) his anatomy.

He bucks yet again as he feels Keith’s fingers curling inside of him, hitting him just right on the sweet spot while his thumb rubs over his perineum on the outside. Oh, and he absolutely cannot, for the life of him, un-feel the massive chicken-egg-sized strawberry he left lodged inside his rectum for Keith to find.

Why Shiro even thought of it is beyond him, even moreso that he dipped the fruit in honey himself before keistering it, but upon seeing the naughty smile on Keith’s face when he discovered this surprise present, it was absolutely fucking worth all the embarrassment he felt about doing something unorthodox.

“Mm, can it be my birthday all the time?” Keith had teased him as he kissed the side of Shiro’s dick before rubbing the length of it against his face.

“I’ll do whatever you want, love,” Shiro replied, his words lost in trembling whispers as he moved his hips in time with the fingers and fruit lighting a fever in his ass.

Now, Keith opens his eyes and his gaze aligns with Shiro, and he fucking smirks around the pulsating dick in his mouth knowing that Shiro is really begging for it now with his best fuck-me eyes, as if his raw and raspy moans weren’t already enough of a giveaway already. He already came once, a little after Keith found the strawberry and toyed with his hole with it, and now he’s sure he’s about to come for a second time because for fuck’s sake, Keith’s throat is fucking wet hot heaven and--

 _White_. Nothing but white.

And suddenly, darkness.

Shiro wakes up-- he must’ve passed out like a computer short-circuiting without preamble. Immediately, he finds that Keith hasn’t wasted any time, and he’s gone from being fiercely intimate with his crotch to gently tracing kisses on his neck. He loves the gesture, but the thick, cum-slick erection between his legs already misses Keith terribly.

“How long was I…?”

“Couple of minutes,” Keith purrs against his collarbone. Already one hand is back around Shiro’s dick, much to his delight. “But this one remained on alert.”

Smiling, Shiro pushes his hips from the bed to thrust into his fist, but he ends up breaking into a shudder from pressure deep within his ass . Above him, Keith flashes a mischievous smile, confirming his thoughts.

“I wanted to pull it out while you were conscious,” he says, his voice dripping with overflowing lust. Slowly his fingers slide in through Shiro’s puckered hole, where a bit of honey has spilled out from all the friction. “Let’s see you open up for me, babe.”

Shiro lets out another deep moan as Keith begins the agonizingly slow process of pulling the tiny gift out, holding it by the thin and short peduncle, and abruptly stopping when the widest portion has left the cavern, leaving it partially inside still. Shiro’s about to ask why when Keith slowly pushes it back inside and pulls it back out again, honey pouring out and tracing the curve of Shiro’s ass.

“How’d you like it? Being fucked by a strawberry?” Keith says with childlike glee as he twists the fruit around, tickling Shiro’s skin with the leafy calyx.

It feels definitely feels strange. The only other fruit he’s ever let Keith fuck him with before was a long hard cucumber that almost tore him in half. It felt cold, and was a bitch for his ass to swallow, but its surface was smooth and before long, it was sliding in and out of him like blade and sheath. He was stretched wide enough that Keith even managed to slide his dick in, and that absolutely wasn’t the last time they ever had a threesome with a cucumber.

With a strawberry, however, what it lacks in girth and length is surprisingly compensated by the different sensation it brings. Apart from the calyx on top, its rough texture makes it a ticklish instrument all around, and for its kind it’s definitely big, making Shiro’s puckered hole tingle with pleasure.

“Can finally… cross it off my bucketlist,” Shiro half-groans, still not sure why this is such a turn-on for him. But fuck it, anything Keith does is a damn turn-on, so why question it. “But… not big enough. Not deep enough. Not quite like yours.”

“Do you want me to stop?”

Shiro wants to devour his share of this birthday feast so badly, desire yelling at him to smash his mouth into that dashing devilish grin, to quench his thirst and wet his parched lips, but nothing will make him deny Keith of what _he_  wants.

“You can do whatever you want to me,” he almost growls, lust making his voice thick.

Through half-lidded eyes, he sees Keith’s grin grow wider, and the strawberry leaves his ass in one last maddening drawn-out pull. Shiro shudders as Keith rubs his used hole with the blunt end of the honey-coated fruit, a gentle comfort before the pounding yet to come.

“Since you’ve been such a good boy,” Keith purrs again as he climbs back on top of Shiro with strawberry in hand, “I’ll let you have your meal.”

Shiro watches, hunger barely held at bay, as Keith kisses and then closes his mouth over the honey-dipped fruit that just came out of his ass. He doesn’t chew, doesn’t swallow, but Shiro can see his tongue moving all around it. All the while, Keith’s eyes never leave his.

Finally he takes it out, a sticky thread of saliva trailing from his lips to the red treat in front of him. When he speaks, his voice has also dipped lower, thick with desire. “Wanna know how you taste?”

Shiro barely registers the question when Keith swoops down on him, carrying the strawberry in his teeth. It’s wet and warmed by his insides, but damn - _Fucking finally_ \- Shiro thinks with feverish glee.

He knows he’s Keith’s birthday meal to savor any way he wanted, but damn if his hunger wasn’t building up as well, with the things Keith has been doing to his body. His teeth sink into the soft flesh and meat of the strawberry, its juice instantly filling his mouth like a cure for famine. Keith gives him a moment to chew and swallow before pushing the rest of the small fruit inside with his tongue, and in the next minute the only things Shiro knows are the flavors of strawberry, a bit of honey, of Keith, and of his own cum in Keith’s mouth. _Fucking delicious_.

Following the rhythm of their hungry kiss, Keith begins to grind against him in fever pitch, leaving no space between their skin for air. One of Keith’s hands claws into his ass and presses him closer, closing on the mad friction between their legs. A little bit more, and Shiro swears there will be fire.

A little bit more, and he thinks he might come again even without Keith inside him yet.

The strawberry’s gone, but the taste of it lingers, juicy and saccharine on his tongue. He searches for traces of it in Keith’s mouth, air all but forgotten in the haze of primal need as they devour each other. In this moment they’re nothing more than animals in heat.

Keith pulls away growling, teeth pulling on Shiro’s swollen lower lip, every molecule in his body driven by feral hunger as he slaps Shiro’s ass and pushes his legs back on his chest, spreading him wide, a ripened fruit prepared to be relished. The look on his face makes Shiro swallow.

“Try not to pass out, love,” he growls once more, dick in position to wreak havoc.

In the following hours, Shiro didn’t think it was possible after his throat had been scraped raw, but he went even louder still.

**Author's Note:**

> *pokes head out from under a rock*
> 
> thank you all for reading!!  
> it's been a while since i wrote smut, but i hope it was alright ^^" if you enjoyed this, feel free to check out my other spicy works:
> 
> for more bottom shiro: [ **powerless**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7616098/chapters/18147685)
> 
> for a tease: [ **after hours**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7648399/chapters/17412556)
> 
> for emotion-heavy sexy times: [ **remember rome**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12536064)


End file.
